We're Dead
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: He was slipping. He was loosing his grip. But suddenly Ianto Jones felt a kiss on his brow. And with a force only love held, Ianto was slammed back onto solid reality. Based off a part from one of the trailers for the new Stolen Earth Episode.


**We're Dead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood nor Doctor Who nor their respective characters. If I did, well, the world would be a very different place.**

**Warnings: Maybe slight spoilers. M/M pairing but it's only mentioned in passing. So you're not gonna die of gayness or anything, people who are against Ianto/Jack. Which I am not because I think it's just the cutest pairing ever. But enough of my views. There is a lot of angst! So it's rated T.**

**A/n: Not my first Torchwood/Doctor Who fic but it is the first one I'm posting. Thought of this right before I went to bed one night. About the same time all my ideas come to me. I thought of it after watching the little part with Ianto, Jack, and Gwen in one of the trailers for the next Doctor Who episode, Stolen Earth. I just thought, well we all know what Jack's thinking because he's fought Daleks before, but what about Ianto? We know he fought Cybermen, but there were also those Daleks at the Battle of Canary Wharf. So I though about what he was probably thinking when him, Gwen, and Jack realized the Daleks were coming. And thus this fic came to be! It's in the Doctor Who section be cause it is based off of a Doctor Who episode. Even though its characters are all Torchwood. Enjoy!**

The Torchwood team, no longer whole, gathered around the blinking monitor. Jack, with Ianto and Gwen by his sides, stared at the screen with despairing anticipation, his cell phone in hand. Something was here. Earth was in contact. The trio waited for answers to be revealed.

Suddenly speakers crackled to life and the computer glared an angry red. A feeling of foreboding settled in the stomachs of Torchwood Three. Then the voice,

"_**Exterminate!"**_

That terrible metallic voice.

"_**Exterminate!"**_

Ianto Jones went cold; his whole body ceased feeling anything but ultimate fear. Over and over the same thought ran through his head, _'Not them. Anyone but them.'_

"_**Exterminate!"**_

"No…" Jack said, sharing in Ianto's disbelief.

"_**Exterminate!"**_

'_Not them. Anyone but them.'_

"_**Exterminate!"**_

"Oh no!"

'_Not them. Anyone but them.'_

"What is it? What are they?" Gwen asked, picking up on the fear of her two male teammates.

Right then Ianto wished Gwen could keep her ignorance of what was to come. Keep her mind innocent of what was headed towards them, what was inevitable. He knew that now was the time when Torchwood revealed what it really was. Now was when everything became shattered. Now was when the organization of Torchwood brought down its baggage, shattering the heart of Torchwood Three, shattering her.

Ianto knew what they were. They were the end. Death. True death. They were "Extermination".

'_Not them. Anyone but them.'_

"Do you know them Jack?" she desperately questioned their leader.

Jack knew them, better than Ianto Jones did. Jack had told Ianto what had happened on that Gamestation so, so long ago. They were Jack's first death, the one he wasn't meant to return from. They had been the reason Jack was what he was today.

They were part of the reason Ianto was who he was today.

Ianto's breathing became restricted as he remembered the horrors that had occurred at Canary Wharf. His mind was taken back, back to the past.

And then he was there at Canary Wharf, his mind stumbling through the past.

And there was fire, weapons, screams everywhere. Ianto could feel the death and with every "Exterminate!" and every "Delete!" Ianto could hear death. People he knew, his friends, were being mass murdered.

And Lisa. Oh God, Lisa. He saw her as he remembered her before. Beautiful. His love, his joy. Then they were running. Fleeing the horrors behind them. But at every turn the end awaited them.

Ianto was back there as one, then two Cybermen grabbed her. He heard every scream as she was dragged farther and farther away from him. He watched in fear, absolutely still in absolute terror, as Lisa was thrown into the "Upgrade" chamber.

And then the screams became Ianto's nightmares. His darkness. His scars.

He was slipping.

He was loosing his grip.

But suddenly Ianto Jones felt a kiss on his brow. And with a force only love held, Ianto was slammed back onto solid reality. He returned to the present; his mind let the horrors return to the darkness where he always kept them. Ianto clutched to Jack, his new love that he would now fight with.

Jack kissed Gwen's brow and drew her close as well. Torchwood Three held onto all they had left.

"There's nothing I can do," Jack whispered with regret that one only has when there is truly nothing one can do.

Ianto knew there was nothing anyone could do. There was nothing Torchwood London could have done then. There was nothing Ianto Jones could do now.

"I'm sorry, we're dead."

'_Not them. Anyone but them.'_

"_**Exterminate!"**_

"_**Exterminate!"**_

"_**Exterminate!"**_

**A/n: Well that's the end. This is probably the angstiest thing I've ever written. I don't even know if that's a word. Probably not since it has a little red squiggle under it right now. I hope it was enjoyable though. Not in a weird, "I enjoy sad Ianto" way though. Please rate and review! Everyone ready for the Doctor and Rose to finally be reunited?! It's been such a long wait! Let's all jump for joy! Here's fingers crossed hoping Rose and the Doctor kiss and that maybe we'll see some recognition of the pairing Ianto/Jack besides that little kiss on the forehead. Cause he did give Gwen one too. But Ianto was first! Okay…I'm gonna leave now before everyone thinks I'm an insane fangirl. The truth is, I'm just insane. So until next time!**


End file.
